stealth_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Gannon
Ben is a fictional character from the movie and fan series Stealth. He is an American English pilot in the U.S. Navy. Ben was too part of special Talon squadron together with Henry and Kara. But after time, team grew up. He is very often described; he has two personalities, and likes to break rules. Personality Ben appears in the movie like sure, cold and logic pilot. He is mainly trusting his human instincts and is ultra stubborn about anything what he is doing. In the early line of story he looks quite arrogant and doesn't admit own mistakes. He acts like he is the one who knows everything best for their situation, and likes to show he is the number one, not like machine. He is too very paranoid of imagination talking machine could be his teammate. Ben likes to break the rules when it's needed. When it shows up Edi doesn't want to respect and obey him he gets quickly angry. He isn't very patient, and dislikes "babysitting" of Edi. Ben was too seen flirting with other women on the party. With story passing by Ben discovers more and more his human vulnerability is still stubbornly trying get Edi back. With Russian fighters ahead he accepts Edi to fight together with him. When AI's wing is damaged he still follows orders and tries to help Edi. Saying that when he gave him his, he will keep his own. This shows he has sense for fair acting. Later in story he becomes softer and even smiles on actions f his new friend. With his big stubbornness he is capable of anything for his friends, when he saves Kara from North Korea. In the end he finally shows some emotions. After two years his nature changed a lot. He is now more caring, jolly and sees things in better light. He too admits his mistakes because of Edi. This change is visible for all other characters, and all of them say he acts ore like when they were on the school. Ben is still very stubborn and this time evens more rebellious. When he tries to help Edi's relationship with Kara. He learned by himself to forgive. Ben too became very protective and caring for Edi and Keith like his new friends. He has now too sometimes strange sense for humor. Ben's personality has two forms - One is from the times at school when he was jolly and enjoying life just like he could. Second one is result of NAVY training. When he forgot on jolly nature and became more straight and arrogant. History Ben is the main character of story in the movie. He is one of the chosen pilots to pilot new planes called like “Talons”. They were training with their new machines, and in result their captain George Cummings sends them on the USS Abraham Lincoln. Ben is very content with their results, but captain isn’t so kind. Before they will leave to the carrier, team is trying to guess who will join them like their next wingman. And later they visit a disco, where Ben disappears with a foreign woman. Kara is seen shaking a head on it. He was leader of their trio team, until new AI piloted plane joined them. Ben wasn’t very pleased with their new wingman, and he feared that Edi will replace him after time. And from the war will become a sport, because they only use drones for fight. He was together with Henry and Kara told to take care about Edi and train him in flying. On the fist mission, Ben showed Edi how to break rules, and not be punished for it. Even when he didn’t want it, or even didn’t realize it, AI copied this habit. Their first together mission showed that Ben likes to risk and show what he is made of, to be on the top. He visited Tim in hangar of the carrier, curious about what happened with Edi after lighting strike. They didn’t spent a lot of time on the carrier, because Cummings sent them on the trip to Thailand. Even when captain wasn’t really with Ben’s behaving in action. Ben was still proving that he doesn’t want to use machine in fight, and doesn’t trust Edi. And he thinks that this machine needs more training before going to action. In Thailand he is spending free time with Henry, Kara and Thailand woman, in what was Henry interested. There is revealed Ben loves Kara but doesn’t want to ruin her career, so he stays away. In the evening they are together seen talking about Henry and how they deals with relationships. Ben after while says he is going to try a night life in Thailand. When they are called back on the carrier, Ben doesn't want to Edi on their next mission. It is declined, and Ben annoyed on the mission gives Edi clear order to stay out of everything. When they discover, how big problems to all innocent people could this attack make, the team declines to fill the order. Ben is then shocked, when suddenly Edi decides to join, and he screams on him to get back. When Edi begins the fight, Ben gives order to help him. When he then screams at Edi, for disobeying orders, he insults him and Edi then leaves them. Ben is watching Kara and Henry how they are trying to get AI back, and when Henry collides with a mountain, Ben seems to be shaken by that, but he keeps himself calm. He says he knows what Henry was, and doesn't want to hear it from Cummings. When Kara says him, her Talon was damaged; he has an urge to tell her the truth about his feelings for her. But he says then he will tell her, back on the board. They separate and Ben continues in chasing Edi. When he finally catches up with AI, he tries to explain to him, that Caviar sweep isn't real plan. Edi declines him, and wants Ben to watch him. They are then attacked by two Russian planes, and Edi covers Ben from a launched rocked. He too wants Ben to join him, because only like that they a have a chance. Together they get into fight, and when Ben is chased by the last and third pilot, he is saved by Edi. He then has a good chance to make Edi's mind, when AI's wing get's damaged. He gets Edi back under his command and helps him, to cool of his wings. Because Edi gave him his word, Ben keeps his one He then listens to Cummings, and he knows he is lying about Kara. He then together with Edi heads to Alaska. After he manages to land with his damaged Talon, he is taken to the base doctor. Ben is hurt, but he declines the injection from doctor, and kills him with his own injection. Ben then goes to find Edi, and stops villains from making Keith erase Edi's memory. He begs Keith to put Edi back together, and then escapes in him. Together with Edi Ben covers Keith, to let him escape too, and he then begs Edi to check Kara's position. He then gets contact with captain Marshfield and suggest Edi to fly under radar. He declines to leave Kara in Korea, and when Edi cuts off Marshfield he grins happy. They fly to Korea, and manage to get to Kara just in time. Ben shoots down soldiers with Edi's last missile, and then protects Kara from their leader. They try to get to the frontier when a Korean chopper begins to chase them. Edi protects them by scarifying himself, and they are saved by their planes. Ben looks for the last time on the place, where lies Edi's shattered body. Back on the carrier he is seen together with Kara at Henry's funeral. In the end of movie Kara wants to know, what he wanted to tell her, but Ben says two is prime number, and that's good. Kara just chuckles and tells him he is pussy. Ben just giggles. Relationships Kara Wade Ben has very complicated feelings toward Kara. They are close friends since academy, together with Henry and Tim. They met in the class, and Ben liked her on the first sight. When they were taking a flying training, he was defeated by unknown pilot. Ben was really upset, when he discovered it was Kara, and he was defeated by woman. It took some time to Ben, to see Kara can be good as any other man in army. By time Ben fell in love with her, but when he realized how good she is, and how high she can get, he lost his hopes. He lets Kara think he isn't interested in her, and rather finds random sluts. They spent a lot of time together, and missions, Ben is always willing to save her, and keep in her in safety. Ben is too visibly jealously keeping other men away from her, to keep her carrier and life all right. They are very close to each other, and sometimes it makes Ben cry, when he knows he can't say her truth. Skills Ben is one of the three chosen pilots to pilot Talon. This makes him very good, and talented pilot, and he can handle to fly with any plane, what is fgiven to him. It isn't sure, the plane will return in one piece. Ben isn't very good close combat fighter, but when it's needed he can smash someone right in the jaw. Ben isn't very good in strategy, and thinking so this part belongs to Edi, but he is very flexible in decisions. Ben can handle guns, and he is good runner. Trivia *Ben is the only one from the Talon trio who hasn't any siblings *He likes to have a mess in his room *Ben loves cats and still wants to get a one *In the movie he was the leader of their Talon team *Just like Kara he likes grape ice lolly *Ben's Talon was the only one what crashed on the ground and it's pieces could be found on one place. Henry's one crased into mountain and Kara's Talon blew up in the sky. So Ben's Talon was the only one what made a final landing. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:American characters Category:English characters Category:Male characters